


Marriage is Logical, Okay

by bandgeek82002



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek82002/pseuds/bandgeek82002
Summary: Spock's citizenship with the Federation is in question with Vulcan's planet having been blown up. (I have taken many liberties with the movies.) So, Jim Kirk seeing as Spock is the best damn First Officer in the 'Fleet decides to pretend that he's his fiancé even though they barely can get along as professionals.This is based mostly off of The Proposal because I watched Star Trek then watched The Proposal and went: yes that's beautiful.I will update weekly ^_^~= time skip/= POV skip
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	1. Prologue

James Kirk was born in space and raised on the Federation planet of Earth. He never got along with his step-father, so he left with big dreams. His brother had already left, leaving him alone while their mother ran off for so much time.

Spock was born on a planet light years away from Earth. A planet known as Vulcan. He was looked down for his heritage. He fought the kids that talked down to his mother. He defied the Vulcan Council by deciding to go to Starfleet instead of Vulcan Science Academy.

Then, Vulcan blew up. He had no heritage. His parents gone. His life gone. All he had left was Earth. Spock never said any last words to his mother.


	2. 1

Jim slapped his friend on the back as he made his way to the testing station. His friend glared at him as Jim bounced around like an excited puppy. "Dammit Jim! Are you a fucking masochist?" His friend yelled.

"Maybe I am. Don't wanna be around any of those damn hypos you have, though. C'mon Bones! Isn't this exciting?"

"You expect me to go five years in space with you because of  _ what _ ?"

"Adventure! I do have to decide who's gonna be my first officer, though."

Bones rolled his eyes when Jim looked over to see a Vulcan typing on his PADD. He snickered a little at the way Jim was giving him a soft smile. "Thought ya hated that pointy-eared bastard?" Bones teased.

"Trust me. I do. Though, he could be a good first officer. He's Vulcan, and a big schtick of their’s is they're pretty damned loyal."

"If they like you. I highly doubt you two like each other."

Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder and strode up to the man. "Mister Spock is it?" He asked, arms by his side while his hands twitched.

The Vulcan looked up and quirked a single eyebrow up. "It is. Captain James Kirk I presume? What is the business you have with me?" He asked.

"You're a damned good science professor. I was wondering, however, if you would like to serve on the ship I have for a five year mission of exploring. I mean, you don't have to or anything, but it would be nice to know two people on the ship at least."

Spock set his PADD to the side and squared a look at Jim then past him. "What about the doctor back there? Why would you choose me when you do not like me?" He asked.

"I know you and that you're smart. I mean, granted I do have issues with you especially after that simulation that you created and reporting me. I figure we could let bygones be bygones and start anew," Jim replied, ending with a shrug.

"Very well. I would accept if a linguist could be, an acquaintance of mine. A Nyota Uhura."

"Yeah, I peaked at the crew. She's on the list. I can probably pull strings to make her the head of the linguistic group on the  _ Enterprise. _ "

Spock nodded and looked back at his PADD. "That would be satisfactory," he said after a minute's break.

Jim nodded and walked back towards Bones. "He's on the ship. Brush up on your Vulcan physiology," he muttered, squeezing his friend's arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim groaned in his cabin. The  _ Enterprise _ had been on its voyage for one year. He was looking at Starfleet papers calling the ship back to HQ. He rubbed his hands through his hair. A knock came to the door; he waved the computer to let the person in. "Captain? You seem on edge from what I could see on the bridge," Spock said as he entered the room.

"We're being called to HQ. They won't specify why. It's fucking frustrating."

Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I could see how that is frustrating," he said in an unphased tone.

"You're not at all concerned why we're being called? Do you not care?"

Spock blinked at the question. Jim felt more frustrated at the nonchalant attitude of his first officer. Jim stood and glared at Spock. "Do you not care about anything besides your labs?" He asked in a loud voice.

"That is not-"

"Dammit! You avoid nearly everyone on the ship! You went to write a report on me for saving your damned life! Spock, you're my first officer, and I-dammit!"

"Captain, I do not understand your frustration. It is not in the best interest for me to befriend the entire crew much to your chagrin."

Jim groaned and glared at Spock. He wanted to shake him, but he took a deep breath and paced around his desk. "Spock, you are dismissed. See me if there is anything urgent that I need to see to," he gritted out.

Spock nodded minutely before leaving the quarters. Jim groaned and left, heading down to sickbay. Bones blinked at Jim for a moment before shaking his head, pointing to his office. Jim shrugged and went to sit in the office while Bones finished a physical on an ensign. When Bones entered, he glared at his friend drinking his whiskey. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm pissed at Spock. I nearly started to fight him in my quarters. We have to head to HQ because of something going on with our crew. They won't tell me what the fuck is going on, but it's putting a halt on our mission. He just cares about his damned labs."

"Jim, he's a Vulcan. They're a damned mystery. Medical and otherwise."

"Bones, I get that. He's the last of his kind. I- hell. You were right. I shouldn't've asked him for my first officer."

"Well, with the speed we're headed back to San Francisco, we should be there by tomorrow."

"That's great."


	3. 2

Spock looked at the message he had gotten on his PADD. He took a shaky breath, remembering the anger that his captain had earlier. He was not too stuck in his labs. He did care about the ship. He did not, however, want his legitimacy of being a Federation citizen to be buzzing around the ship. He groaned and shook his head.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Spock opened the door to see Lieutenant Uhura standing there. "You have been off the bridge Commander," she said.

"I have realized. I am looking at paperwork. I was not in sound mind to return on the bridge."

"What's going on?"

"It is none of your concern."

Uhura shook her head and looked around the quarters. "You are a puzzle. Something is bothering you. Just, know you can come to me about it," she said.

Spock nodded and watched as she left the room. He felt the ship jolt slightly as it left warp. He took a shaky breath and set his PADD aside, turning it off. He left the quarters and made it off the ship without many glances his way. As he stepped off, he looked around for a moment before Admiral Komack stepped forward, beckoning him to follow. "Admiral, why the urgency?" Spock found himself asking.

"You have not been a citizen of a Federation planet for quite some time. That is against the law."

Spock nodded and followed him into HQ building. He faintly heard his name being called. He ignored it. As they entered the conference room to debate legal matters, a hand touched Spock's bare wrist. He gritted his teeth and looked back at the hand to its owner. Blue eyes looked at him in concern. Spock yanked his wrist away and finished making his way into the room. Before the door closed, Jim jumped in and hid.

"Commander Spock, you have been called in here with questions about your citizenship."

"I am aware."

"Vulcan has not existed for years, and yet you still use Vulcan as your citizenship. Now, you have not applied for a citizenship for Earth."

Spock nodded. Komack leaned close into his personal space. "We can have you arrested for falsifying your records. As your planet no longer exists, you are to stay here grounded until you have your citizenship settled. That means no galavanting in space," he muttered.

"I understand Sir."

As Komack was about to continue, a sound came from behind them. The entire room looked at the intruder. Spock took in a sharp breath at the person looking at the ground. “Captain? What are you doing?” He asked.

“I needed to speak with you. I didn’t intend on following you into a very important meeting.”

Spock tilted his head while cocking an eyebrow up. “Captain, what is it that you needed to speak with me about?” He asked.

Jim took a shaky breath and smiled at Spock. “I was wanting to talk about probably going to see my hometown since we’re stuck for two weeks on Earth,” he said.

“What for?”

“We're engaged.”

Spock narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding. “That would be...satisfactory,” he said.

Komack growled and pushed past Spock, nearly making him fall. Jim glared at the man as he got close to his face. "What do you mean you're engaged?" He hissed.

"Well, didn't want to make it out in the open since I am his captain along with being in a relationship with him. We were gonna tell people after telling my mom and brother. What better time than now when we're stuck on Earth for two weeks?"

"When you get back, I'm investigating this. This seems like a sham."

Jim nodded and walked over to Spock. Spock looked at him for a moment until Jim grabbed his hand and ran out of the office. Spock looked at their linked hands even as they stopped in a secluded area. "Okay, sorry. I can't lose you to Komack. Why didn't you tell me?" Jim rushed out.

"I did not see the pertinence of the ordeal. As you have never liked me, I thought it would be better."

"Dammit Spock. I don't hate you. Frustrated and upset with you, but I don't hate you."

Spock tilted his head at Jim for a moment. His hands felt like they were buzzing from...he did not know what. He tugged at his hand, and Jim blushed, letting go. He felt a wave of embarrassment from Jim as his hand was gone. "I do believe we will have to learn about one another in a personal sense as is Terran customs," Spock offered.

"We can do that on the way to Iowa. Look, what I said earlier about not losing you to Komack, I mean it. You're a great first officer even if you have tried to report me to HQ because I saved your life. Good thing is: I know a good bit about you. Bad thing is: you have to learn about me."

Spock tilted his head at Jim as he went to walk away. "How do you know a good bit about me?" He asked.

"I'm the captain. It is my duty to know my crew. You happen to be the one I know the least about, though," Jim explained, tapping his left temple.

"Very well. Where are you headed?"

"There's a club up there. Bones and Scotty wanted me to join them earlier, but I had to speak to you and voila."

Spock nodded. "I will head to my apartment," he muttered, turning to head the opposite direction.

Jim caught his hand and pulled him towards his body. Spock was caught off guard by Jim grabbing his hand, that he was able to be pulled. "No way. We have to tell some of the crew now, or Komack is getting both our asses and the crew's," Jim whispered, his breath warm against Spock's face.

"Could you...could you release my hand?"

Jim nodded, letting go of Spock's hand. Spock blinked at the tingling feeling left in his hand. "If it is found out that we are falsifying a marriage, Komack will still do all in his power to get rid of the crew and us. You are putting the  _ Enterprise  _ in danger," Spock said levelly.

"He  _ won't  _ know. After you get your citizenship, we'll have a quick divorce. Put it under "incompatible to" hell I don't know how we sleep?"

"Why would we be married a year only to have those incompatibilities come up?"

"Humans are dumb. We wanna fix everything even if we can't. Anyways, if you don't want the crew to know, I can respect that. We are  _ both _ going to the club, though."

Spock wanted to roll his eyes. He looked ahead to where there were so many loud beings then to Jim then to the area the apartments were. "Not too long? I despise being around large groups of people," he muttered.

Jim nodded. "Not long," he promised, wrapping his pinky finger around Spock's. Spock took in a sharp breath and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McCoy and Jim were arguing over something that Spock knew nothing of and wasn't keen to know. Scotty was laughing, ordering more drinks for them, trying to get Spock to drink alcohol. "Sorry, alcohol does nothing to me," he explained after the tenth time.

Spock had grown weary in public. It took a lot of mental concentration to not go off on the amount of people there were. He would have tried to escape the booth, but he was sandwiched between McCoy and Jim.

The argument had stopped when a woman wearing barely anything to be called a uniform stopped and leaned down to reveal more of her chest, winking at Jim. Even after she had gave the drinks, she started to flirt with him. Jim laughed and smiled at her. "Sorry, I can't join you even after your shift. I have a partner," he said.

"Well, she doesn't have to know."

" _ He  _ is kinda already here," he muttered, reaching blindly for Spock's hand.

A sputtering sound came from his left while the girl left in a rush. "Jim! I think I'm drunk. Did you just say you and the hobgoblin are 'partners'?" McCoy said.

"I did. Sorry, Spock I know you wanted it to be a secret." Spock felt the guilt from Jim, and he nodded. "We should probably leave. I promised Spock that we wouldn't be out too long. I think he's tired of socialing. Don't chide me; I know it's not a word," Jim said, getting out of the booth in a stumble.

Spock jumped and held on to Jim as they made their way to the apartments. Spock was exhausted from being out, but Jim was in a bad state from the alcohol.

"Remind me to never go  _ that _ hard on the drinks."

"I shall endeavor to. I do not know where your key is, so we have to go to my place. I hope you do not mind."

"Nah, I don't. If you want, just set me on the couch."

"Nonsense, you get the bed. It is closer to the bathroom should you get sick."

Jim looked over at Spock and smiled. Spock saw those blue eyes and felt a little rumble in his stomach that was not from hunger. He continued until he reached the bedroom, and he set Jim on the bed. Jim sighed and was out within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're "engaged"! I hope you enjoyed this! College is starting to kick my ass, so I have to do all that, which is great!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment next week!


	4. 3

Jim woke up with a bad headache. He groaned and looked to the nightstand, seeing a painkiller from Bones and a glass of water. He smiled softly and sat up to take the medicine. He jumped a little when a figure moved in the shadows. He didn't have his phasers, so all he could hope was the person wasn't stronger than him.

"Captain, you are awake."

"Spock? Dammit. Did I do anything wrong when I was drunk? I remember you helping me out of the bar last."

"No, you were well for being as intoxicated as you were."

Jim sighed and looked at him. "Well, we probably should get ready for the trip to Iowa. You might wanna pack warm clothes. I know Vulcans don't do well with the cold, and it's pretty damn cold there," he said.

"That is logical."

"Look-"

"Captain, do not talk to me about this predicament right now."

Jim sighed. "Maybe at least call me Jim? We're posing as engaged, and this isn't dealing with the ship right now or the week we'll be in Riverside," he said.

"Jim, very well. I do not know much about Iowa. Maybe you could tell me about it."

Jim chuckled. "I will after I get ready for our trip there. It'll take a few hours to get there," he said as he stood, stretching.

He looked over at Spock to see him looking. He winked before pulling his shirt down. Spock turned away with a green blush on his face. "It's fine. We're engaged. You can look," Jim said softly.

"That does not mean you do not deserve privacy."

"I mean, thanks, but I don't mind if you look at me. You've got my consent."

Spock looked up at Jim's eyes and sighed. Jim smirked, shaking his head. "Didn't know Vulcans got exasperated," he teased.

"We do not."

He smiled and shook his head. "Imma head out and get some breakfast before packing. I'll see ya in a few; I'll come here," he said.

"Jim, why did you?"

"Fake propose? It seemed the right thing to do. Look, let's not worry about it, okay? We'll be in Iowa by the end of the day to be with my family. I'll have to tell em that we're together, but they shouldn't attack you as much as they will me."

"Very well. Have a nice breakfast."

Jim wanted to reach out and touch Spock, but he shook his head, thinking better of it. He walked out of the apartment and made his way to the mess hall. He spotted Bones, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov at a table. Bones looked grumpy while Scotty and Sulu were half asleep with Chekov rambling. He smiled and grabbed a plate before making his way to the table. "May I sit here Bonesey?" Jim asked.

"Dammit Jim. Give a man a warning."

"Sorry."

Bones leaned over and whispered to Jim," Are you sorry for making me have a damn near heart attack to you admitting you're with the Vulcan?"

"Nah. That one I'm not sorry about. It was nice to see your face like it was last night."

Bones grumbled and drank his coffee. Jim took a forkful of eggs and relaxed a little. "Whatcha gonna do Captain? We're here for two weeks," Sulu asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Riverside for a week. Spock is coming with me."

"Why would Commander Spock go with you?"

Jim smiled weakly. "We are doing a bonding thing for first officers and captains," he said.

"Bullshit," Bones muttered.

Jim patted Bones’s shoulder as he stood. “I have to get ready. I’m leaving in less than two hours. I’ll be in touch,” he said.

Jim made his way towards his apartment and took a deep breath in the barely decorated room. He shook his head and made his way to the closet and drawers. He grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed clothes in there. He sighed as he looked around the room for a moment before heading down to Spock’s apartment.  _ I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. _ He knocked on the door and pasted a smile on his face when the door swung open. Spock was standing there wearing a hand knitted sweater with an unreadable face. “Jim,” he said as he opened the door.

“Ready?”

“I am.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim was staring at the pamphlet of questions usually asked by people. He sighed and looked over at Spock in their seats. “So, we have to know these basic things about one another. Good thing is: I know a lot of this about you. The bad thing is: you know barely anything about me,” he muttered.

Spock reached over and grabbed the pamphlet out of his hand. An eyebrow rose and he cast a look at Jim. “You know all this about me? What am I allergic to?” He asked.

“You have no allergies known of except for y’know human emotion.”

“I am  _ not _ . Scars or tattoos?”

“You have a tattoo if I’m positive on your right bicep. Dunno what but still.”

Spock glared at him. “How do you know?” He asked.

“Oh, I might have peaked in the medical files and saw the thing to get a tattoo removed. You cancelled the appointment with Bones, though.”

“That is technically illegal.”

“Spock, I am a repeat offender. Are you really shocked?”

“Yes, I am. I would believe that you would know better than to go against the trust that is given.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “You have any questions for me? Allergies is a big thing if you’re in a relationship with someone,” he said.

“What are your allergies? I do believe I have heard McCoy talk about how he does not understand how you are alive.”

Jim smirked and looked at Spock. “Get a pen and piece of paper ready because this is a long list. I am allergic to most vaccines, an eye medicine that I was given when I was a teen that I can’t remember the name of, strawberries, soy, seafood, any citrus but I still like to eat them, grass which is strange in all honesty, aloe vera, and feathers. That’s off the top of my head.”

“I now find myself agreeing with Doctor McCoy. How are you still surviving?”

“Through sheer determination and stubbornness.”

Spock nodded and looked at the pamphlet. He did not speak for a while, so Jim just watched his face contort into one of pure curiosity. “Which place would we stay at, yours or mine? I believe we would stay at mine when off of the  _ Enterprise _ ,” he said all of a sudden.

“Why not mine?” Jim asked, feeling a little defensive.

“You are a messy person and you do not have any organizational skills within your person. I think that would be understandable.”

“What if we were on the  _ Enterprise  _ as that will be for four more years?”

“Your quarters. They are larger than mine.”

Jim nodded. “You drive a hard bargain, but I can see your point,” he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they stopped in Riverside, Spock immediately shivered. Jim smirked at him in his three layers that he already had on before shrugging off his jacket and handing it over. “It’s not cold enough for this for me. Take it,” he said.

“You will get too cold, though.”

“Nah, I lived a lot of my life here. It’s not that bad.”

Spock nodded as he slipped into the coat. Jim smiled and grabbed their bags. “Oh look! There’s Pike, my mom, and my brother!” He exclaimed, reaching for Spock’s hand.

“Who is that man standing beside your mother?”

“That’s Frank. I...he’s not important.”

They made it to the group and Jim smiled at them. Spock stood behind as he peered at the people. Pike smirked and clapped Jim on the back. “So, you brought your first officer to a family gathering? Is there something you would like to tell us?” He asked.

“Spock had nothing else better to do, so I asked since I didn’t wanna be here alone.”

“Well, that’s interesting.”

Spock looked at his feet to avoid the family’s looks. Jim smiled warmly at the sight before Frank leaned in his personal space. “He’s a half-breed ain’t he?” He asked, alcohol rich on his breath.

“Let’s go to the family house!” Jim exclaimed, helping Spock to the boat that was out for them to cross the little river to the farm.

“Jim, I should let you know that Vulcans do not do well with water.”

“Don’t fidget, and you shouldn’t fall into the water. If need be, hold onto me.”

Spock nodded as he sat in the boat by Jim. Jim took in a deep breath and looked around the place.  _ It’s been a while since I was here. _


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!!! Star Trek turns 54 today!!!! So while I have avoided my college work with Star Trek episodes; fanfics; and fanart, I probably should post this before forgetting.

Spock looked at the big house and immediately tugged at Jim’s arm. “What are we doing here? I was not supposed to be staying with the family and you,” he hissed quietly.

“My mom probably did this. Look, it won’t be bad. We’ll sleep in different areas, or I will give you the bed. Whatever happens. I don’t want you to be too uncomfortable.”

Spock nodded and followed the Kirks to the farm house. Jim stopped and looked at his mom. “Mom, why is half the town here?” He asked.

“Oh, we invited them. They haven’t seen you in  _ so _ long.”

“Well, I mean, I am a captain in Starfleet. It gets kinda hard to see me when I am in space.”

“Well, you’re here now! Oh! Look! There’s Miramanee!”

Jim groaned and looked at Spock apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know she’d be like this,” he whispered.

“It is fine.”

“No, it’s not. I know how you are with large crowds. I-dammit.”

Spock reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It will be fine,” he muttered.

When they entered the farm house, Spock was separated from Jim. He looked around for a moment before walking further into the house, looking for a semi-quiet place to settle in at. He found the kitchen to have only two people in it. Some tension in his shoulders disappeared as he went to fix a glass of water. A man came up and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. Spock looked at the man and noticed the brown hair and hazel eyes.

“You’re not from here are you?”

As Spock was about to reply, Jim showed up and leveled a look to the person. “Gary, what are you doing with my first officer?” He asked, an indecipherable tone in his voice.

“Oh, I was asking where he was from and all. I haven’t seen him around here before.”

“That’s because he’s with me. Now, go pester someone else.”

Gary looked between the two, and Spock felt a little uneasy with the eyes he had before looking over to Jim. “Where were you? We got separated,” he said.

“Oh, I had to talk to Sam. I’m sorry. Did he do anything to upset you?”

“No, he just asked me a question. I do not trust him, though.”

Jim smirked. “I don’t either,” he replied.

Spock wanted to clear more on that, but Frank came up and pulled at Jim’s arm. Jim sent a look to Spock while he was dragged away. Spock tilted his head and followed slightly to listen to what was being said. He took a deep breath and settled into a little corner.

“Why would you bring that half-breed? Do you feel sorry that he has no home? What is going on in that head of yours?”

“Frank, he has a name, which is Spock. He is the best science officer, and also, he is my first officer. Treat him with some damned respect.”

“Why is he your meal ticket?”

“He’s not just my meal ticket. He’s my fiancé.”

Spock sucked in a breath when Jim came back over and gave him a sad look. “Sorry about that if you heard. I guess we should tell them. I didn’t want to, but ugh,” he said.

“I do believe that this was a horrible timing, but at least, they know.”

Jim grabbed his hand and smiled. “Let’s go tell the family. Tell me if you ever get uncomfortable,” he said.

“I already am. What if they figure out that this is not all real?”

“They won’t.”

Spock opened his mouth to say something, but Jim gave him a look. “Trust me on this,” Jim cut him off.

“Very well.”

They walked into the crowd. Frank glared at them, but Jim held tighter onto Spock’s hand. Spock ignored the feeling.  _ I probably should tell him what this means in Vulcan culture. _ Jim looked at him for a moment and grabbed a glass of an amber liquid. Jim took a deep breath before whistling. “I have an announcement to make,” he said.

“Oooh!”

Jim smiled at his mom, who had exclaimed. “Spock and I are engaged. I figured on bringing him down to meet y’all,” he said.

Spock grimaced a little at the word. “Jim, could you refrain from saying ‘y’all’?” He hissed.

“Babe, you know I have poor grammar. It’s one of the beauties of me.”

Spock rolled his eyes, and he felt a rush of amusement from Jim. He looked at their hands for a second before looking back at Jim’s baby blues. “I have to disagree with you there,” he muttered with a slight smirk.

Jim shook his head slightly with a smirk on his face. “Then what is a defining quality for me?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Your intelligence for one. You are very driven for another. Do you want me to give you a list then I could within the hour written up.”

There was a slight rush of awe through their hands. Spock ignored it as he looked at Jim. “Awww! Jimmy got a partner!” Jim’s mother said.

“Never thought I’d see the day that Jimmy settles down.”

“I don’t think it’s real,” Frank cut in.

Jim glared at him, anger pulsing around him. “What makes you say that?” He hissed.

“He’s an extinct species. The last of his kind, and he’s not even full. I bet you’re only doing this to get a rise out of me. You probably don’t even love him.”

Spock felt the anger rushing around Jim through their linked hands. “Frank, I love him. Just because you don’t understand love doesn’t mean I don’t,” he hissed out.

“That’s a Vulcan! He doesn’t do emotions!”

Spock blinked at the man then looked at Jim. He took a deep breath before stepping forward. “Yes, I am Vulcan, but I am also human. Emotions are not foreign to me; they are just illogical as per the Vulcan culture,” he said.

“Why don’t you two kiss?” Winona exclaimed.

Jim looked at Spock for a second with wide eyes. Spock took a deep breath and was counting to ten. “He doesn’t do PDA guys!” Jim exclaimed. “It’s a thing with Vulcan culture.

“That just makes it seem more fake,” Frank said.

“I will concise to a kiss,” Spock said.

Jim looked at him shocked before leaning up to kiss him, his left hand cupping Spock’s face on its own. He felt a slight spark and magnetic pull before pulling back like he was electrocuted. Jim looked at their hands before looking back at Spock. He took a shaky breath as he smiled at Spock. Frank grumbled and left the farm house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock was in a room with Jim. He was debating on where to put his clothes, and he felt Jim watching him. He stiffened and turned to look at Jim. “Are you enjoying staring at me?” He asked.

“I’m curious. Why did I feel something from our hands when we were holding hands and you talked to Frank?”

“Vulcans are touch telepaths. Our hands are very sensitive. Technically, hand holding is far too intimate for a public setting.”

“Oh God!” Jim groaned as he looked at Spock.

“It is perfectly fine since I never told you before now and you did not know.”

“I should have, though!”

Spock came and sat on the bed beside Jim. “You are allowed to not know things,” he tried to soothe him.

“But, it’s about  _ you _ . How am I supposed to convince someone that I love you?”

“I believe you convinced your family and the town.”

Jim grumbled and leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock leaned up and put his hand in Jim’s hair. Jim leaned into the touch and sighed. A wave of contentment shot up Spock’s arm. “That feels nice,” Jim muttered.

Before Spock could speak, an arm was wrapped around his waist. He looked at Jim for a moment before smirking. "Jim, maybe you should rest," Spock offered.

"I already have on the plane. You should rest."

"Vulcans require less sleep than humans."

“It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow. My mom will probably kidnap you to ask you questions or Sam will. Just promise me you’ll avoid Frank as much as you can.”

Spock met Jim’s eyes and saw something flash in his eyes. He nodded. “I will try to avoid Frank. However, I do not need rest at the moment. I do need to meditate from the amount of people I have been around, however,” he said.

“Okay. Do that. Imma go shower. I’ll be back. I, uhm, you make yourself at home.”

Spock stopped himself from making a comment about how illogical it was to make himself at home here while Jim walked out of the room, grabbing a towel and pair of pajamas.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy K/S day!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this <3

Jim was running in blackened fields with a pang in his stomach. There were shots firing past his head. He dodged them. He kept running; he was the hideout ahead. No one would find him. He would be safe for the time being, and then he fell. He bit his lip when he slid on the ground to keep from screaming out. The vines cut into his legs even though they were all dead. He was going to get an infection; that he was sure of.

“Are you alright?”

It was a deep voice, calm and sure of itself. He looked at the owner. This was different from his nightmares. He was looking at brown eyes. He nodded. The person leaned down and placed a warm hand on his legs, making Jim wince. The person looked up at him, and Jim noticed he had a hood over his head, so he wasn’t able to tell what he looked like much. He recognized those eyes, though.

“Do I know you?” He whispered.

“Save your voice.”

Jim stuck his tongue out and watched the person treat the wounds on his legs. The phasers were louder along with the footsteps. “They are coming. You must get to safety,” the stranger said.

“Why did you save me?”

“I will always save you,” was his answer.

Jim blinked at the person before jogging off. He turned to say something else, but watched as he was shot. He opened his mouth to scream to do anything, but he was grabbed by a man around the scruff of his neck and dragged him away.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jim woke up breathing hard with Spock looking at him alertedly. “Do you wish to talk about it?” Spock asked.

Jim had a knot in his stomach. He hadn’t had a nightmare about Tarsus IV in years. He nodded and held a finger up, looking around the room for a glass of water. Spock figured it out and stood from the bed and walked to grab a glass of water. “I thought I said you were getting the bed yesterday,” he said teasingly.

“You fell asleep shortly after your shower. I had no complaints besides it is a little cold for my tastes and the technology is older than my knowledge.”

“Good ole Iowa. I’ll fix the thermostat. Whatcha want?”

Spock blinked a little and flushed a little green. Jim smirked and turned it up five degrees. He came over to the bed, tossing a few blankets over Spock’s shoulders. Spock looked at Jim for a second before settling in the blankets and looking at him as he settled beside Spock with the water in his hand. “Jim, are you going to talk about that nightmare?” Spock asked.

Jim sighed and set the water on the bedside table and looked at Spock. “You’re a stubborn ass, y’know? I will; it’s just a lot,” he muttered.

“You do not have to if it is uncomfortable.”

“Spock, we’re engaged. You should be the one person I would want to talk to this about.” Jim said that, and he felt the words echoing in his head. He never thought himself to be married like this. He never thought himself to be marrying someone that didn’t love him, or he didn’t know his feelings for. He thought he would swoon the person he married or vice versa. God this was not how he thought his love life was going to be. Let alone be with a Vulcan, so he was not going to be sleeping around because monogamy.

“But, are we not engaged because of my citizenship?”

Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock. “I mean, yeah, but I still don’t want to lose you. Is that so hard to understand?” He said.

“It is.”

“Why? I thought we were at least friends.”

Spock blinked and looked at his feet while Jim sat with his shoulder brushing Spock’s. “Why would you want to be friends with me?” He asked barely audible.

“You’re pretty cool. I actually like being around you even if you do get on my nerves at times. You shouldn’t keep everything away from me though. You’re also one of the few people that I can talk to about certain topics.”

Spock rose an eyebrow and something in Jim’s stomach flipped. He smiled and threw an arm around Spock’s shoulders. He then placed himself in Spock’s lap without a second thought and looked at him in the eyes, the familiar eyes from his dream. “What topics, Jim?” Spock asked.

“Physics, chess, some languages, science, engineering besides Scotty, and other things. I mean, I’m not just a pretty boy.”

Jim felt something running through his body where his arm was touching Spock’s neck, but he didn’t want to think about it. He was too entranced by those eyes, those eyes that he saw in his dream. Without thinking, Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock. Spock pulled back and held onto Jim’s hips. “What was that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I just...sorry. I shouldn’t have...god I’m stupid.”

“You are not stupid. You are not using your brain, though.”

Jim looked at Spock anywhere but his eyes. He nodded, processing those words. “I don’t know why I kissed you. I should probably get ready for the day. Same for you. Uhm, I’d wear something that’d cover your ears. As much as I like them, people are mean and will make remarks or touch or something and...yeah,” he said.

“Would you get off of my lap?”

Jim looked down to where he was sitting and blushed. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“It is fine. I will wear something to cover my ears. I might have to considering how cold it is anyways.”

Jim smirked at Spock. Spock wrapped the covers around his slim figure as he stood from the bed and looked at Jim as he was standing in the middle of the room. He didn’t remember doing that. The door to the room swung open and Winona stood there with a wide smile with Pike standing there smirking. “Damn, it’s hot as hell,” she exclaimed.

“It’s not  _ that _ hot, Mom. What do you need?”

Jim didn’t realize how close he was to Spock until he felt Spock’s breath on his neck and had to repress a shiver.  _ I have never shivered from any of that. _ “We wanna kidnap your fiancé if that’s alright with you that is,” she said.

Jim looked up, meeting those brown eyes. “Told ya my mom was gonna want to kidnap you. I’ll see you later,” he said softly.

“Very well, Ashayam.”

Jim couldn’t help the blush that came up on his face as stepped away from Spock. He saw the way his mom and Pike shared a look, but he shook his head. Spock didn’t have to know that he knew Vulcan, and he wasn’t going to know. He took a steadying breath and shooed them out. “Remember privacy?” He said in a hiss.

“Ohhhhhh.”

He rolled his eyes at his mother as he shut the door and turned to see Spock dropping the covers gracefully and stripping. He immediately ran to the adjoining bathroom to give him privacy. They might be engaged, but this was not anything he was expecting. “Jim,” Spock’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah?” Jim’s voice was strained.

“I have to use the facilities.”

“Oh.”

Jim opened the door and saw Spock wearing jeans and a denim button-up with a tell-tale sign of a thermal underneath along with a blue beanie. Jim blushed a little at the sight because he was so cute. “You look good,” he whispered.

“I appreciate the compliment.”

Jim walked out of the room and down to the kitchen he took a deep breath and grabbed an apple that was lying there. Frank came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. Jim grimaced and looked at him. “What is it?” He hissed.

“Where’s your hobgoblin boyfriend? Getting ready for today?”

“Don’t call him that, Frank.”

“What would you like me to call him? He’s a freak. He shouldn’t exist. He should’ve been on the planet when it exploded.”

Jim couldn’t help himself when his hand flew forward. He sighed and took off out of the house. He nearly missed running into Spock who was down there. “Sorry Babe,” he muttered without thinking as he gathered himself. Spock had his hands on his elbows.

“You should at least get dressed.”

Jim looked down and saw his black sweats hanging loosely on his hips along with no shirt. He barely noticed the feeling that was going between the skin that was touching. He smirked and leaned up, kissing Spock’s cheek. “Thanks,” he muttered softly.

He ran up to the room he was sharing with Spock and flung himself on the bed and just groaned.  _ I am falling for my First Officer that I am faking being engaged to that knows barely anything about me. This is fucking great. Never thought this would happen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He finally admitted it to himself. What could come next?


	7. 6

Spock grimaced at the place he was dragged to without being touched by both Winona Kirk and Christopher Pike. It was a bar unlike the one he was at with McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, and Jim before coming to Riverside, but it was still full of people. He noticed the girl that Winona had pointed out yesterday as Miramanee. He took a deep breath and almost gagged at the smell of the sweat and alcohol. It was _not_ a nice smell.

“Oh! Miramanee! It’s nice to see you!” Winona nearly yelled with how loud it was.

“Hey Winona, Pike. You’re Spock, right? We didn’t meet yesterday, but I saw you and Jim kiss. He looks really happy with you.”

Spock wanted to state how illogical that was, but he remembered how he needed to get better with talking to Humans while stating the illogical banter is not a good place to start. He, also, noticed how she had tanned skin and was a beautiful woman. He took a breath and looked over at the stage as the lights dimmed. “What is happening?” He asked.

“Oh, Gary is the best performer in town,” Miramanee explained.

Spock narrowed his eyes as music centuries old started rattling glasses on the tables. He jumped out of the stage sides and did a split. He smirked and his eyes landed on Spock. Spock immediately felt really uncomfortable. Gary leaned down, beckoning Spock to join him on stage while Winona and Pike were agging it on. _Humans really do not understand Vulcan culture._ He reluctantly joined Gary on the stage.

He was pushed onto a chair and Gary sat on his lap. An image of Jim in his lap from earlier that morning flashed into his mind and was immediately gone when Gary leaned into his ear. “Y’know Jimmy is such a bottom bitch. You’re gonna get tired of him,” he whispered way too quiet that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear it.

Gary continued, shaking his ass too closely to Spock for him to like. He didn't appreciate the words that echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Vulcan, the _Enterprise_ , his labs, the few conversations with the senior officers he had, Chekov beaming at him, but his mind settled on Jim. He opened his eyes again to the feeling of a mixture of tulle, organza, and lace on his face. He kept from scrunching his nose in disgust at the tactile feeling. _How can Humans enjoy this?_ He stood suddenly and stomped his way off the stage, but he didn't make it very far when Gary grabbed his wrist. He looked at the hand and glared.

"Whatcha doin, Babe?"

"That is what Jim calls me."

With that, he walked off, out of the bar. He took a deep breath outside on the balcony of the bar overlooking the English River. He stared at the murky water, not paying much attention when heels tapped on the olden wood towards him. “Sorry about that. He’s a handsy guy,” Miramanee said.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I might have suggested to Pike and Winona for this.”

Spock rose a brow at her as she leaned against the railing to the river. “Look, I’m happy for you and Jim. He’s a nice guy, and you seem to be like one too,” she said.

“Are you jealous of our relationship?”

“What? No! I mean, we were dating for a little bit when we were kids. I proposed. I mean, screw gender roles; it’s the twenty-third century. He told me he wasn’t ready. To be honest, we weren’t really exclusive back then. It’s strange, though. He’s with you, and I’ve never seen him as happy as I have when he looks at you. It’s like you hung the stars for him to explore.”

“You two dated?”

She smiled softly and reached to pat his shoulder. Spock flinched, and she pulled back. “Yeah, we did. He was always a sweetheart, but he never let anyone close. When I told him I loved him, he never said anything back or made a horrible remark. I mean, he probably should have never been in a relationship, but Frank was on his ass along with Winona. It kinda was a cover. He has secrets, and I respect that as everyone should. I mean, Vulcan culture in itself is a secret especially since there’s one left,” she said.

“It is nonexistent technically.”

“Oh, I mean, you exist.”

Spock turned and looked at her. “I will not exist for forever,” he said.

Miramanee looked back into the bar and smirked. “I should head in. Winona is getting tipsy with Gary, and that’s never good. You can stay out here. I’ll send Pike to get you when we leave. This was a terrible idea; I’m sorry,” she said.

Spock just nodded and looked back at the river. He saw the bend with trees with orange leaves falling into the river. He allowed himself to relax a little at the quietness of the outside even though it was cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pike, Winona, and Spock were walking back to the farm house when Spock saw Jim hollowing out a piece of log. Pike sighed while Winona groaned and stormed into the house. Spock rose a brow while Pike shook his head, holding a hand up at him. They followed into the house to see Winona standing in front of Sam shrinking in the chair with a glass of beer in his hand. “Where the hell is Frank?!” Winona was yelling.

_Frank had something to do with this?_

“Dunno Mom. Jimmy and him had an argument all morning about Spock and marriage and life. It was pretty fucking stupid if you ask me.”

“ _What_ about?”

“Geez! How Jimmy never comes here and talks to us and then all of a fucking sudden he’s engaged to Spock and is a Starfleet captain! I dunno that’s a big jump! How about the fact that there’s stuff he could do here?”

Winona groaned and glared at her oldest son. Spock knew she was mad. He was standing behind Pike who was slightly amused if his face was anything to go by. “I _knew_ that he was a captain! He didn’t tell you or Frank because maybe you two never talk to him! Maybe that’s why he never visits! Maybe he visits only because of Pike!” She screamed, causing Spock to jump.

Pike turned and gave him a soft look like this was a normal thing that happened normally. “Hey, I was the one that got him to join the Academy. I was the one that got him to attempt your test. I know about what you did; I’ve read your files and his,” he said.

Spock couldn’t say anything. Pike smirked. “Don’t worry. I like you. He needs someone that has some common sense. It could do him some good. Leonard has tried, but that man can’t get much done without threatening him with a hypo,” he continued on.

“Jim is afraid of being in medbay; that is true even though his best friend is the Chief Medical Officer.”

Pike shook his head and looked back at Sam and Winona. “A word of advice, Jim has a lot of baggage that he won’t share. Winona knows Frank did something, and Sam is only here because his wife left him with the kids. No one really likes Frank; Winona is wearing thin on him, and I’m here because my wife is not far working on a base. I don’t even know what Frank did; I know what’s on the file and what Jim has told me,” he said.

“What do you mean Frank did something?”

“He’s an abusive man. Winona just recently started staying on Earth after Jim left. Jim isn’t his kid, and if he’s abusive to Winona, why not her kid that’s not his?”

Spock felt a pulse of anger. Then, Frank walked into the house. He glared at the man, but Frank didn’t see him or Pike in the kitchen. Pike patted his shoulder lightly. “Go to your room, shower that stuff off you before Frank sees you. I gotta go,” he said, leaving.

Spock stayed for a little, though. He watched Sam scurry out the back towards a shed. He heard a slap. “Frank! What did you do to Jim? He’s hollowing that damned boat again! He’s been doing that since he was a kid!” She screamed.

“I just expressed my concerns about him marrying someone in a different species than him.”

“You don’t even know Spock!”

“Do you?”

“No, but I spent the day with him!”

“Oh, and?”

A beat of silence. “I think he’s good for Jim. I think him and Jim would be happy together. God forbid they don’t ever come here because you keep making it seem like they’re not in love or whatever the fuck you want! What if they adopt a kid? I won’t get to see my grandkid! I already can’t see Sam’s!” She said.

Spock swallowed a lump and made his way silently up to the room he was sharing with Jim. He didn’t grab anything and jumped out of the clothes he was wearing before throwing himself in the sonic shower. He shuddered in the water. He closed his eyes and wondered for a moment, just one moment, what a life with Jim would be like before shaking his head. He turned the sonic off and stopped, realizing at that moment belatedly he had forgotten a towel. He looked around the room and sighed going to open the door and run to dress quickly when he ran smack into a solid body.

“What the fuck?!”

Spock saw the lean muscles and felt them especially as he fell on top of him. He rolled off and ran to the bed. “Why are you naked?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“I forgot my towel when I went to shower. Your mother is a disastrous planner.”

Jim rolled his eyes fondly at Spock as he stood with a red face while Spock looked anywhere but him. “I could’ve told you that. By the way, nice tattoo,” he said, walking into the bathroom.

Spock grabbed the clothes he had laid out, shivering from the cold from Iowa and caught a sight of his face that was nearly all green. He took a deep, steadying breath and shook his head. _This is all illogical._

Jim walked back with low rising sweats on and smiled at Spock. “Y’know, it’s fine for you to look at my body, right?” He teased.

“Privacy.”

“I’ve done told you that I give you permission to look at me.”

Spock made a noise, and Jim chuckled, sitting on the bed. Spock looked at him for a moment before sitting on the floor. Jim shook his head and pat the bed beside him. “We need to talk. We have things to learn about one another,” he said.

“Can that not be done with me on the floor?”

“Fine, I’ll get on the floor, too.”

Spock opened his mouth to protest, but Jim was already on the floor with a bright smile on his face. “What do you wish to know?” Spock asked.

“Favorite color?”

Spock quirked a brow before remembering a strangely painful memory of McCoy asking him his favorite color. He winced and looked at Jim. “That is illogical,” he said.

“C’mon! Everyone has to have a favorite color. You don’t have a color you like the most? Mine’s green.”

“Green? Why green?”

Jim shrugged and looked over to his duffel bag where his favorite shirt to wear besides his command golds was. “It’s a nice color. Anyways? I think you might be a black type of person,” he said.

“Blue.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Blue? Huh. That’s- huh- cool. I never pegged you for a blue person, but it’s a nice color and you’re a nice person and...imma shut up,” he said.

“I talked with Miramanee today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she told me that she proposed to you?”

Jim took a deep breath and looked at Spock for a moment before looking out the window of their room. “Yeah, we were in an open relationship for like two years, and she loved me. I, fuck, I didn’t love her like _that_ . She was a nice girl and beautiful and all, but I _don’t_ fall in love easily. I have problems,” he said.

“It is fine.”

“No, it’s not. You don’t get in relationships unless you plan to be with them for forever. It’s fucking stressful.”

Spock watched as Jim stood and started pacing the room. “Jim, you are the one that proposed to me for this for my citizenship,” he said, standing to set a comforting hand on his forearm.

“Spock, I _know_ , but what if you fall in love with someone? You... _fuck_.”

Spock let go of Jim and watched as he flounced on the bed. “You do not have to talk about things that upset you,” he said.

“Spock, how was Vulcan?”

Spock blinked for a moment, looking at Jim for a moment. “It was a desert planet. Hotter than here.” Jim smirked at that “The children had to learn at an early age, around five, about things that most learn when they are twelve. We are all vegetarians because of Surakian teachings. No, Jim you do not have to live that way; my mother did not. She did adapt some Terran cuisine to be Vulcan friendly, however,” he said.

“I should tell my parents that you are vegetarian. That’s gonna be hard on them. We live in a nowhere place in Iowa.”

Spock smiled softly. “I do not need to eat like you do,” he said.

“ _Still_! I will feel bad if I don’t let them know.”

Spock shook his head. “I will tell her. I like your mother. I see where you get your stubbornness,” he said.

Jim laughed. “My father was just as stubborn according to the stories I get told. I’m glad you like her, though,” he said.

There was a peaceful silence in the room. Spock thought about the argument that Winona had with Frank, the words Pike had told him about Frank, the way Sam was frustrated about the engagement. He looked at the peaceful look on Jim’s face and sighed. “What is with Frank?” He asked.

An emotion passed across Jim’s face that Spock couldn’t decipher. “I’m not talking about Frank. I don’t give a fuck if Starfleet questions about him,” he hissed, leaning up to glare at Spock.

“I am sorry. I did not wish to upset you.”

Jim flounced back on the bed and winced a little. Spock looked at him worriedly. “Look, I know. I just, he’s an off-limit topic, okay?” Jim said.

An uncomfortable silence settled. Spock was sitting on the floor now while Jim was staring at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. Spock looked up at him and spoke softly. “My favorite book is _Alice Through the Looking Glass_. My mother read it to me when I was a child on Vulcan as it was her favorite book, and when I got older, I read it. I have never been in a relationship. I was to be bonded to a female Vulcan named T’Pring when I became of age, but she died when the planet exploded. I am now alone.”

“You’re not alone. Also, you don’t choose your partners on Vulcan?”

“We do if they are logical. T’Pring was a logical choice according to my father and her parents.”

Jim hummed. “What about your mother? What she think about the arrangement?” He asked.

“She thought T’Pring was not going to be, and I will quote her, ‘good to me’.”

Jim snorted and looked down at Spock with a soft look in his eyes. “She wasn’t for the arrangement. She had a brain. Wait, so if Vulcans are all about logic, how did your parents get married when humans marry for love?” He asked.

“We are not marrying for love,” Spock reminded him.

“We are an exemption, but answer the question. I highly doubt your dad went to your mom and went ‘I am going to marry you because that’s the logical thing to do since you are an earthling’ and all that jazz.”

Spock counted to ten mentally as he looked at Jim. “I was looked down for being who I am and for my father being with my mother,” he said in a dangerously low voice.

“Sorry, I...that was fucked up. Look, I still don’t think your parents married out of logic. I think your dad was scared to admit he loved her out loud because Vulcans are scared of emotions, or at least, that’s the impression I’m getting. If I’m offending you, you have every right to punch me in the face.”

“As tempting as that is, I am not going to punch you even if you were offending me. Vulcans feel emotions more strongly than other humanoids. That is why at a young age we learn to control them to get to where it seems as if we have been detached from all emotions, but I can assure you that Vulcans have emotions.”

Jim smiled. “I knew it,” he whispered.

Spock didn’t say anything about what Jim knew and instead continued,“ My father did tell me that he married my mother as it was the logical thing to do as he was the ambassador to Earth, and my mother had told me that she loved him. You might be correct that my father did not want to admit that he loved her openly.”

“That’s honestly kinda sweet. What’s your tattoo? I saw it on your bicep.”

“It’s a Vulcan tradition when we turn twelve.”

“That’s a strange tradition. Still didn’t answer what it was.”

“You should rest Jim. We have no idea what tomorrow brings us.”

“My mother barging in and dragging you on to another magical adventure,” Jim said with an eyeroll. “But, you’re getting in the bed. It’s hot for me, and it’s probably too cold for you. You can get some cover and use me as a personal heater. It’s not weird to cuddle, Spock.”

Spock merely raised an eyebrow as he got in the bed with Jim. Everywhere their skin touched was electrifying. Spock wanted to pull him closer to him. Something, somewhere deep in his mind was whispering in his mind. He quietly ignored it as he watched Jim fall asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite parts from The Proposal while the next chapter was my favorite parts to adapt in this story! I might actually publish them early for you guys as a treat! If you've enjoyed this so far, thanks that means the world to me!


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil treat for you guys because I've been stressed, and this was my favorite chapter. It has my two favorite scenes from the movie in here so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jim woke up to the sun in his eyes and a chest under his chin. He looked up blearily with sweat on the back of his neck to see Spock reading a book. He smiled and felt his heart swell a little at how domestic this whole situation was. He shook his head. “Good morning,” Spock said.

“G’mornin,” Jim said, sitting up and looking at Spock with the sun coming down on him. “Did you rest any?”

“No, I did not require any.”

“Spock!”

“Jim, I will rest tonight as I will overtire myself if I do not.”

Jim rolled his eyes and looked outside at the scenery. He stretched and looked at the book Spock was reading. “ _ Alice Through the Looking Glass _ , huh? I never actually pegged you for that kind of a person. If it was an oldie, it would have been Sherlock Holmes to be honest. Not saying that there is anything wrong with that!” He said.

Spock seemed to be smirking from what Jim could tell. “Jim, I did not find that offensive. Do not worry about it,” he said.

Jim visibly relaxed. “That’s a relief. Look, I have some errands to run and do. Would you be okay here alone for a little bit or…?” Jim asked, trailing off.

“I will be fine. I can find you if need be. I am Vulcan.”

Jim nodded and leaned over kissing his temple without a second thought before going to get clothes to put on. He felt Spock watching him as he left the room this time.

When Jim made it to town, he immediately was caught with Gary. He groaned and looked at him with a fake smile. “Hey Gary!” He said with faux enthusiasm.

“Your fiancé is not a good dancer,” Gary said.

“Oh god. Did my mom bring her to your job yesterday? Imma kill her.”

“You won’t, and you know it.”

Jim sighed and looked at him before catching sight of some very unhealthy snacks that Bones made sure had gotten banned from all Starfleet ships. He smiled at the sight and grabbed two boxes and tried to make his way to the cash register except Gary was in the way and wasn’t moving. “Gary, I have stuff to do today,” he said.

“Like what? Get fucked by your boyfriend? We both know that won’t last. You have never been in a monogamous relationship in your damned life.”

Jim saw red. He dropped the boxes of snacks and grabbed both of Gary’s wrists and turned him around. “Things change. Just because I couldn’t be in one with you when I was depressed and a kid doesn’t mean that me at the age of twenty-five can’t be in one,” he hissed before pushing Gary and letting him go.

Jim didn’t buy the unhealthy snacks. He left the store. He walked to the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey and downed it quickly. He didn’t even notice Miramanee coming up and sitting beside him. She tapped his shoulder and smiled at him. He gave her a weak smile as he got a second shot, but before he could down it, she grabbed it and downed it. “You don’t need to get drunk. What about your fiancé?” She said.

“He’s seen me in a worst state.”

“And he’s stayed?”

“He’s nearly killed me.”

Miramanee’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at that statement. “What do you mean by that?” She asked.

“Oh, I pissed him off when I was still in Academy and not supposed to be on a ship that he was on because I was technically suspended because I cheated on his test. Anyways, he was captain of the ship and was compromised, and I called him out on it. He nearly killed me; I deserved it and still do.”

“What happened?”

Jim looked away and asked for a beer from the bartender. “Look, it’s a long story. I’m not explaining it. He’s Vulcan that’s all. He had every goddamned right to kill me when he did, but he didn’t. I’m alive, and we’re getting married. It’s kinda funny,” he said.

“No, what’s funny is that you’re settling down when not ten years ago you said you wouldn’t.”

“People change,” Jim said with a shrug and then sipped from his beer.

Miramanee looked at him for a moment. “I don’t know. I don’t think they change that much. I think you were too scared of commitment,” she said.

Jim looked at her and sighed. “Miramanee, I didn’t love you like that. I shouldn’t have gotten in that relationship with you, but I did. Hey, we did go off our better ways. I’m getting married to the love of my life, and you’re going to do great things,” he said, patting her back.

She smiled at him and tipped her head at him. Jim walked outside and saw Spock talking with a not-so happy look on his face that could be interpreted for a Vulcan with Gary. Jim watched a little from afar before walking up to the two and heard. “Look, the guy’s a good fuck, I get it, but don’t need to get so territorial,” Gary said.

“Jim is my partner. Please, do a smart thing and stay back as I am restraining myself with much difficulty.”

Jim looked at Spock for a moment and saw the muscles in his arm tensing and he felt a jolt of something he didn’t want to think about at the moment go through him. He smiled softly at the sight before walking more to the two and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. He noticed his ears were uncovered. “Babe, whatcha doin’? You need me or somethin’?” He asked.

Spock relaxed a little under his touch and at the sound of his voice. That was something Jim prided a little too much in himself for being able to do. “Your mother has a question for the both of us. I came to find you,” Spock said, meeting Jim’s eyes.

“Oh, well, let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We want you to get married here!”

Jim blinked at his mother. “What? Why? I mean, I know you want to be at my wedding and all, but like why here and  _ tomorrow _ ?” He asked.

“Well, it’ll be Pike’s birthday. Number One will be here along with Pike. Everyone we care about will be here.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Correction. Y’all care about. My crew is in San Francisco. I am here in Riverdale with my fiancé and first officer. Besides, they don’t actually know we’re a couple. We agreed to tell them after we told you guys,” he said.

“They don’t know you guys are together, and you’re getting married?”

“Welllllll, ya see….”

Spock stepped up and explained,” In Vulcan culture, we do not have long sessions where one tries to sway the other’s heart to theirs. We marry logically most of the time, and there are instances of emotional marriages. Vulcans also feel more strongly than other creatures.”

Jim smiled at him for a moment before looking at his mother. She was smirking. “So, this was a spur of the moment type deal, huh? I like it. You guys are perfect for one another,” she said. “Look, I’ll talk to Pike if you two agree to the wedding to see if he can get the crew down here. If he can’t, then I can  _ maybe _ get strings pulled for it to be later. Is there anyone you really want to be at the wedding if certain people can make it, though?”

“The whole senior crew,” they said in unison.

She practically beamed before running towards Pike. Jim turned and looked at Spock. “I guess we’re getting married in Iowa, and it’s only eight in the morning,” he said.

“You have been drinking.”

“Astute observation.”

“Why were you drinking so early in the morning?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I had to deal with Gary. I really hate that guy,” he said.

“May I ask why?”

Jim looked up at him before looking back to where his mom and Pike were two rooms over. “Let’s go where they may not hear us, okay?” He said.

They walked outside, shoulders brushing one another. Jim noticed the layers Spock was wearing and smiled softly. “You really weren’t built for Iowa,” he said softly.

“I was built for deserts,” Spock replied bluntly.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, anyways. Gary and I saw one another off and on when I broke up with Miramanee. He was a mistake. You know how in my file I’m a repeat offender? Yeah. I did some fucked up stuff when I was around him. He wanted to go to the Academy, but he didn’t get in for some reason. He sent me messages saying I slept my way in. I mean given my reputation, I can see how he would believe that especially given that he was apart of making it and-”

Jim was cut off by Spock kissing him. His words died off in his throat and he decided to wrap his arms around Spock’s neck. When Spock pulled away, Jim found himself whining. “Cease talking about yourself like that,” Spock said in a dark voice.

“No promises.”

Spock made a noise in his throat before kissing Jim again. This time Jim was a little ready for it. He smiled a little when they pulled away. His head felt a little dizzy and light while his arms were tingling from touching Spock.  _ I wonder why they’re doing that. They’ve never done that with anyone else. _ He leaned up and kissed the tip of Spock’s nose before letting his arms go from Spock’s neck. He then saw the audience of his mom and Pike on the porch. “Spock, we have a crowd,” he whispered.

Spock turned around and turned green from embarrassment at the sight of people. Jim smiled slightly before shaking his head. “I thought that was bad?” Pike yelled.

“Shut up!”

////////////////////////////////////////

Spock was running in the woods. Jim was inside doing some Starfleet stuff that Spock was going to have to look over when he came back. Spock had stopped running for a moment and listened to what sounded like drums. He walked closer to the sound and saw Pike with an old music player from the twentieth-century if Spock was to say. Spock watched the older man in the treeline.

“Come down! I know you’re up there!”

Spock slowly slid down from the treeline to the clearing in the trees. He looked at Pike with a wary look. He was dancing in a routinely way. Spock felt uncomfortable being there. “Go on. Go with the heart,” he said.

Spock shrugged. He started to dance in a similar way. Then, from somewhere deep in his mind, he felt the need to start singing with the music and dancing. He sort of ignored Pike for a moment and he just went with it. “To the window. To the wall. Till sweat drop down my balls,” he muttered.

“Louder!” Pike yelled from somewhere in the clearing.

“To the window. To the wall. Till sweat drop down my balls. Till all these bitches crawl.” He didn’t miss the slight confused look that flashed on the older man’s face. He kept on. He was into it. “Lemme see you get low. You scared.”

He missed Jim coming up in the little area. He jumped when Jim went,” Whatcha doin’ Babe?”

“Uhm, I was…”

“That’s an old song. Thought you liked Vulcan songs?”

Spock walked up to him before looking questioningly at Pike who nodded. Jim laughed and threw an arm around Spock. “You’re a freak,” he teased, kissing his forehead.

Spock relished a little in the action as they walked to town. “How was the paperwork?” Spock asked.

“Not as entertaining as seeing you dance and rap.”

“We do not speak of this ever.”

“What if I get you drunk?”

“Considering alcohol does not work on Vulcans, no.”

Jim smirked and leaned in closely. “I can always figure out what gets y’all drunk, y’know,” he said.

Spock rolled his eyes. Jim smiled and looked at the little local bookshop. “Wanna head in later after you sign off on the papers after proofreading for me?” He asked, pointing at the bookshop.

Spock looked at the building and felt a swell of emotion and nodded. “I would like that,” he replied.

Jim nodded and left Spock to go do the paperwork while he waited outside the little coffee shop that had access to wi-fi for the PADDs they were using for Starfleet. Spock was intensely working that when he looked up he noticed Jim smiling a bright smile with Miramanee that hurt him in a way he didn’t anticipate.  _ He deserves to be in love. _ He shook his head and took a deep breath before rereading and signing the document. He watched as the two hugged and something hurt in both his head and stomach; he didn’t pay much attention to it.  _ Jim is not mine. _

Spock stepped outside and looked at Jim then the bookstore. It had been one hour and twenty-eight minutes passed with Spock dealing with Starfleet paperwork. Jim smiled at him, and Spock ached a little. “Shall we?” He asked.

“Let’s go,” Jim said, hooking his arm.

They made it halfway to the bookstore before they got stopped by both Winona and Pike. Jim looked at them expectantly while Spock just wanted to leave into the bookstore. “We need to steal your fiancé,” Winona said.

“Please no,” Spock said.

“No worries. It won’t deal with any dancing or loudness or strippers.”

“Oh, Mom, I gotta talk to you about that,” Jim said.

Winona looked at him for a moment before she looked at Spock. “We have to do some wedding stuff. Pike is letting us do something then we’re gonna kidnap you James,” she said.

“It’s never good when she uses my real name,” Jim muttered.

“It’s fine, Son. Trust us,” Pike said with a friendly smile. Something in Spock’s stomach twisted a little.

“I was wanting to spend some time with Spock, though.”

“You two can spend some time together after tomorrow. We could only get your senior officers. It was either them or none. Sorry,” Winona said.

Jim sighed and looked at Spock. He could feel the apology through the touch that they had. Spock nodded and pulled away, letting his index and middle finger brush Jim’s fingers. He walked away with Winona and Pike while Jim walked off on his own. Pike sighed and looked at him for a moment. “You know, I may could speed things up. Take him to Number One; I can handle doing what needs to be done for Jim,” he said, jogging off before being told no.

Spock looked after him and then back to Winona. She shook her head for a second and looked up at the brick house. “This is Pike’s house. His wife is one of the best streamess’s in the state. Look, we can’t find a nice suit in such short time, so Pike offered his. You don’t have to wear it, but I mean,” she said.

“I will wear it. It is logical.”

She smiled at him before showing him into the house. A brown haired woman stepped out and smiled at Winona, throwing her arms around her then smiled at Spock. Spock stood there, and she just accepted that. “Is this the lucky young man that Jim’s marrying?” She asked.

“I think it’s the other way around to be honest. Actually, they’re both lucky to have one another.”

Spock bit his tongue to not say anything. He followed them to a room with a semi-circle of mirrors in a corner with a suit hanging up. “Look, I need you to stand still while wearing this,” she said.

Spock looked at the suit for a moment before putting it on. It was baggy in areas it very obviously was not supposed to be. Spock appreciated the hint of blue in the black fabric along with gold flecks in it. He allowed himself to feel a little bit of appreciation and adoration for this even if it was illogical.

After the one hundred twelfth pin, Number One stepped away and smiled at the suit on Spock. “Give me a second to get everything situated and then I’ll let you out of that,” she said with a smile on her face.

Winona smiled with a bit of tears in her eyes. She covered her face and shook her head before smiling at Spock. “I’m so happy that my baby boy is finally getting his happily ever after,” she muttered.

Spock rose a brow at her before she handed him a necklace. There was a tiny little blue rock on it. Spock opened his mouth to protest. “I want to give it to you. I was saving it for whoever Jimmy married. I mean, jewlery is genderless. I didn’t like Aurelan; she hurt Sam. I...I trust you won’t hurt Jim,” she said.

“I would never.”

She gave him a watery smile and shook her head. “We’ll have to visit you guys when you come to Earth after the mission over in San Francisco,” She muttered.

“We could come visit,” he offered up.

She smiled at him. “You would come visit us?” She asked.

“I do not see why not.”

He watched her start to cry and something inside him pulled at his gut.  _ Guilt. _ He kept his face stony from showing any emotions as he started to get out of the suit and back into his clothes from earlier. He left with a small wave to the two women. He walked to the bank of the river and saw Jim lying on his back in a boat. Spock jumped in the boat and just started it. “Hey! What the hell?” Jim asked.

“I need to clear my mind.”

“So you steal a boat?”

Spock didn’t say anything. Nothing about this was logical. He glanced at Jim who was staring at him wide eyed before stepping away from the wheel. “I forgot how family was,” he admitted.

“Fuck!” Jim yelled, jumping to the wheel. “Okay! So you decide to hijack a boat and drive through a river?”

“I admit I am not in control of my emotions.”

Jim snorted. “I’ll say,” he commented.

“Jim, what if your mother finds out or Pike? This will not look good. I forgot what families are like. I have not had one in years. I have been alone since I left Vulcan. I never spoke to my mother after denying the council entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy. I-”

“Dammit Spock! They won’t! Unless one of us tell them, they won’t know. Hold on!” Jim yelled, turning the boat sharply to avoid a jutting tree in the deep part of the river. Spock didn’t notice, and he fell off. “Oh now you’re quiet! As I was saying, they won’t know. This will work out…. Spock?”

Jim turned around to see Spock struggling to keep his head above the water. He panicked and turned the boat around and sped to the tree. Spock’s head went beneath the surface of the water, and Jim leaned over, grabbing Spock’s upper arms using as much strength as he could to pull him back in the boat. Spock was shivering as he sat on the boat. “You are a fucking idiot,” Jim hissed as he pulled him to him.

“I was not expecting the sharp turn.”

Jim rolled his eyes as he grabbed the covers that were in a corner of the boat. “Be glad I have these. Also, put my jacket on. You’re freezing,” he said.

“Your mother would be devastated,” Spock insisted.

Jim pulled Spock so he was nearly in his lap. “Look, I knew what I was getting myself into when I did this. Just trust me,” he muttered, petting Spock’s hair. Spock leaned into the touch and started to purr.

“Huh, Vulcans purr, that’s cute.” Spock tried to glare up at Jim, but he found he couldn’t when those blue eyes were looking at him with an intensity he couldn’t understand. Spock just gave him a minute frown and curled against his chest. “I like it,” he muttered, his breath hot against Spock’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up to the house after some time. Spock was still cold, but he didn’t let Jim know that. However, Jim kept looking at him with a worried look on his face. They both stopped when Frank came up to them and gave them a stern look. Jim glared while Spock withheld from shivering. “We need to speak,” he said.

“What?” Jim said, his voice very rough and tired.

“The barn.  _ Now. _ ”

Jim gave a look to Spock over his shoulder before reaching out his hand and grabbing Spock’s. Spock felt the fear rushing through Jim. They both made their way to the barn. Once they entered, there stood inside Admiral Komack. Jim bristled with anger in the touch that Spock felt, and he glared at Frank. “What did you do?” He hissed.

“Your mother got a holo call, and I intercepted it. Admiral Komack here believes that you are faking this engagement.”

Spock looked at the two men then to Jim, who was still holding onto his hand tightly. “This is  _ not _ a sham,” Jim said, glaring at the two of them. “Mom asked if we’d get married tomorrow for Pike’s birthday, and we are. Want something about our relationship? I asked him a year ago to join my crew on the  _ Enterprise _ as my First Officer because he’s the best damned science officer. After getting to know him, I fell in love with him and asked him out after a long time of debating because of the fact that I am his captain. We got engaged because of his culture not long after and here we are, so there you go.”

Spock stared at him for a moment before feeling a tug on his arm for them to leave. He nodded, not saying a word, too scared to say a word. However, he did hear Frank mutter to Komack,” I think James is lying about that. Ain’t no way he could love that freak.”

“I agree.”

Spock felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me serotonin, and I love hearing that you guys appreciate my work.


	9. 8

Spock was standing in the room he shared with Jim watching him pace around the room and running his hands through his hair. “Jim? Are you okay?” He asked.

“I fucking hate them,” he muttered.

Spock tilted his head to the side, looking at Jim for a moment. Jim caught Spock’s eyes and gave him a weak smile. “Well, our friends are gonna be here in the morning. Oh! Mom’s gonna kidnap you and take you out of the room in a moment because of Terran superstitions. Just roll with it,” he said.

“Jim, I have to ask you something,” Spock started.

“Look, can it wait until we’re married?”

“I do not think it can.”

The door swung open, and Winona walked in. She walked up to Spock and smiled up to him. “You two can’t be in the same room together tonight! You guys can be all together after the ceremony,” she said with a smile.

Spock looked at her for a moment then back at Jim who was giving him a tired smile. “You might do as she says; she will drag you by your ear,” he said with a shrug.

Spock nodded and followed Winona after giving one last look to Jim. He noticed that Jim looked tired.

////////////////////////////////////////

Jim kept waking up in sweats during the night, and it was not from the way the thermostat was set. He kept having the same nightmares. He decided at four in the morning that he would just stay awake and drink coffee, not think about the wedding later that day. He didn’t notice Spock come into the room. “Jim,” he whispered, causing him to jump.

“Spock, hey, what are you doing up?” He asked.

“I should ask the same thing as you are Human and need more rest than me.”

Jim narrowed his eyes and looked at Spock. “You promised me to rest tonight. You aren’t resting,” he said pointedly.

“I could not rest. The temperature was not adequate, and I could not figure the controls out. Why are you not resting?”

Jim sighed and looked away from Spock’s all too familiar eyes. “I keep having nightmares every time I fall asleep. It’s not fun,” he muttered.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

Jim looked at him for a moment, biting his lip.  _ Do I want to tell Spock the baggage that is James Tiberius Kirk? Make him run for the hills? _ “Look, it’ll make you run for the hills. Trust me. I don’t want anyone to have to deal with  _ that _ ,” he said softly, reaching forward to touch Spock’s hand.

Spock stiffened a little before nodding. “If you ever want anyone to talk to, I will listen,” Spock said.

Jim smiled softly albeit a little sadly. “I know you will,” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim was standing in his father’s suit- black with specks of gold. He stood with Bones on his left and saw his mom and crew and brother and ex in the seats. He saw Uhura smiling, going to stand on the other side of Spock. Jim didn’t question the choice. He knew that Spock trusted Uhura well and that she was one of his best friends on the ship. He was a little jealous of their friendship if he was honest with himself.

Music started playing, and Jim situated himself. He barely felt the little shove that Bones did with his shoulder when the doors swung open to reveal Pike walking Spock down the aisle. The black suit complimented his ivory complexion, and as he got closer, Jim noticed the flecks of gold and the blue undertones. He couldn’t help the smile and tears. He was marrying Spock.

When Spock was in front of him, everything died down except for the beating in Jim’s chest. Jim kept his eyes on Spock. “If there is anyone in here that would like to deny this bond, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the officiate spoke, someone that Jim didn’t recognize from town.

It was quiet until a small voice. Spock’s voice. “I have to,” he had said. Jim’s heart broke at that moment. The whole farm broke out in whispers. A hand clamped onto Jim’s shoulder, that belatedly, Jim realized was Bones’s hand.

“Why?” Jim found himself asking.

Spock met Jim’s eyes. “I cannot keep you from having a happy life and holding you back,” he muttered before turning to everyone and said. “We conceived to have a fake wedding so that I could have a citizenship of Federation planet because I lost my planet years ago. I am his First Officer, and I have no desire to lose that position. However after seeing how this town is, I am seeing how selfish that I was being. I was blinded by my desire to have my position. I am sorry. Admiral, you have a job to do; please, keep the Captain out of this.”

Admiral Komack stood and nodded with a smirk on his face while Frank was smiling triumphantly. Jim stood there with his hands in fists. He groaned and ran after Spock, grabbing his wrists. “Spock! Wait!” He called.

“Jim, please,” Spock said, sounding pained.

Jim let go, looking wounded. Bones sighed and walked up to him and patted him on the back, handing him his flask with his good whiskey. “Man, I’m sorry,” he offered.

“Dammit, I...I,” Jim started.

Frank came up with a smile. “Look, you don’t have to act like you love that freak. We all know that he should have been on his planet when it blew up,” he said. Jim wasn’t the one that threw the punch that time; it was Bones.

“Look, Buddy, the only one that can pick on the Hobgoblin is me. I’m gonna tear him a new one for hurting Jimmy, but you, you and me are gonna have a few choice words.”

Jim smiled at Bones for a moment as he walked out of the barn and up to the room he had shared with Spock. There was something on their bed. He picked it up; it was an old copy of  _ Sherlock Holmes. _ He shook his head and opened it and saw a handwritten note in it.

_ Dear Jim: _

_ I enjoy this book. There are a lot of things that I want to tell you, but I believe that I cannot tell you without you wanting to leave. You deserve more than this. A simple position is not worth your life. I am sorry. There is something that I was needing to tell you, but I was scared to tell you. When you find this, I should be at HQ. Please, do find another First Officer; I have sent a list of adequate replacements. Also, McCoy has a medicine for you for your eyesight, that was apart of my labs. _

_ S’chn T’gai Spock _

Jim groaned and looked at the book before hearing a giggle. He looked up to see the owner of the voice; it was Miramanee. She smiled at him and pointed at the book. “He leave that for you?” She ask.

“He makes me so irritated.”

“You love him?”

“He does so many things that are just thoughtful, but I just...there are times where I want to rip his pointy ears off then there are times where I just want to pull him towards me and keep him safe for forever.”

Miramanee smiled at him. “Go after him. I never knew you to be a quitter,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Thanks. I owe you one.”

She nodded as he ran out of the room to head towards the base where he could get to Spock. Sam grabbed his shoulder. “What are you doing?” He asked obviously pissed.

“I’m going to HQ.”

“You’re going after the guy that stood you up? At your wedding?”

“Look, you don’t understand.”

“You faked a wedding to keep him as your FO. What is there to understand?”

“Of course you wouldn’t!”

“Are you telling me that you love that guy?”

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to a car. “Sam, I do love him. I can’t help it,” he muttered.

“Even after what he did?”

“What he did was what he thought was right. I don’t blame him. Quite honestly if I blame anyone, I blame Frank and Komack. I would be happily married right now.”

Sam slapped Jim, and Winona was yelling while Pike was screaming. Jim was rearing back to punch Sam. “That damn freak should not have been around you! He’s changed your thinking!” Sam yelled.

“Hey! Stop!” Pike yelled.

Jim noticed him swaying and ran to his side, catching him before he fell to the ground. “We need doctors! Get him to a hospital!” He yelled.

As they carried Pike into an ambulance, Number One, Winona, Sam, and Jim all climbed in watching Pike breathe with shallow breaths. Winona glared at her kids while Number One was holding onto her husband’s hand. “You two need to stop fighting. Sam, Jim is a grown man,” Winona said.

“Mom, are you sure that he’s making the right decision?”

“I trust him,” she said.

Jim looked at the slight pained face that was on Pike’s face as he pulled the little oxygen thing off his face. He looked at Jim then at Sam he gave a weak smile. “You two need to stop. Jim knows what’s best for him. Spock is trying to protect Jim. It’s how Vulcans do; I worked with them when I was a captain,” he said.

Number One narrowed her eyes. “We did. They were difficult and very protective of their people especially whoever their mate was,” she said.

Jim blinked at that and watched as Pike leaned up and told them to head to the base. He didn’t acknowledge the threat. He felt a little prickling sensation as something told him that something was going on that everyone was privy to except him. As the vehicle came to a stop, he ran out and pulled his communicator out, he looked at the base and commed the person. “Hey! Can you stop that shuttle?” He called.

The person on the other line was a childhood friend named Riley and beamed up at the voice. “Oh! Is that Jim Kirk! Hey! I can’t; sorry!” He said.

“Riley! Please! It’s an emergency!”

“Oh! I heard about what happened! Sorry dude!”

Jim watched as the shuttle flew past him. “Fuck!” He yelled out.

He flipped off the tower while his mom, Number One, Sam, and Pike climbed out. “What happened?” Sam asked.

“Spock was on that shuttle.”

“That’s a good thing though.”

“No, it’s not! He was going to tell him that he loved him,” Winona said to Sam.

Jim groaned and waved up at the tower with his communicator. Riley looked down. “Oh sorry man! I didn’t know you were here!” He said into the communicator. “There really wasn’t anything I could do.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said.

“Look, bro, I didn’t know. I thought you were just faking it,” Sam said, coming up to him.

“Sam, there’s only so much faking you can do with love,” Jim said with a shrug.

“So, what’re you gonna do?”

“I have to see him. I am technically on shore leave for ten more days. I can make it to San Francisco within that time limit.”

“Or you could catch the next shuttle?”

Jim looked at Pike and laughed. “I’m not a genius repeat offender for nothing. I’ll get there within time before the next shuttle. You won’t know anything about it,” he said, patting his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!!!!


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!!!! I hope you enjoy it!

Spock was packing his last box from the  _ Enterprise _ . There was the sound of a door opening, but he ignored it as he handed his box to an ensign to put his things in his apartment in Starfleet HQ. Everyone was staring though at the person that had walked onto the  _ Enterprise.  _ Spock turned and looked at the person. It was Jim standing there with sweat dripping while wearing civilian clothes as opposed to the suit Spock last seen him in. “Jim,” he said.

“Spock,”

“I had to leave. It would have hurt you. You have so much-”

“Spock,” Jim tried to cut Spock off, but he continued on.

“You have so much there in Riverside. You have Miramanee. You have your mother. You have Pike and Number One. The town adores you.”

“Spock! Shut up! I am still the captain of this ship!” Jim yelled.

Spock blinked and looked at Jim, finally shutting his mouth. Jim looked at him with a tired look and sighed. “Do you know how hard it took for me to get here before the next shuttle? Don’t answer that. I don’t love Miramanee; she’s a friend. My mom, Pike, Number One, and Sam are people I rarely ever talk to. I love them and all, sure, but I mean, I don’t see them much except for when I call once in a blue moon. Do  _ not _ act like you don’t know what that means. We had a nice time the little bit we were there in Riverside. We got to know one another some. You told me about your life on Vulcan some and your tattoo. You checked me out while we were naked; don’t deny it. When we kissed, things changed between us; we both know it. Look, Spock, I love you. I never thought I would be able to tell anyone that. Hell, I’ve been scared to fall for anyone since I was a kid, but here I am, so would you marry me? I don’t want to lose you not just because of your job, but because I want you as my partner,” Jim said.

“You do not know what that means for Vulcans.”

“I know it means a lot. It means commitment. I don’t think I’m worthy of it, but I...I wanna try,” Jim offered.

Spock looked at Jim then the people staring at them. “Jim, that sensation when we touch. It is a type of bond that is sacred to Vulcans, a very rare bond,” he whispered.

“Huh, cool. Why are you scared, then?”

“I do not want to scare you away from this.”

Jim smiled at Spock and reached for his hand. “I trust you,” he whispered.

Spock nodded and brushed their fingers together. Jim couldn’t help himself. “Is that a yes? You’ll marry me?” He asked.

Spock rolled his eyes. “Only if you will bond me,” he responded.

“I will. God, I will bond with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim and Spock were sitting in front of Admiral Komack as he looked between them. “So you two are getting married this time for real?” He asked.

“Technically, we’re married in Vulcan terms,” Jim offered.

Spock watched the grimace on Komack’s face while Jim rocked in his chair, barely able to stay still. “Very well. I have to ask standard questions about this relationship; you two will have to be separated,” he said.

Jim nodded and stood, stretching and pressing his index and middle finger out to Spock before heading out of the office into the hallway. Bones stood outside with a flask of whiskey ready to hand it to Jim. “Spock, I don’t like that you think you can get away with this two times in a row. Now, let’s go,” Komack said.

“Vulcans do not lie.”

“Sure they don’t. Now, what is Jim’s favorite color?”

“It is green.”

Komack nodded and wrote something down. He looked up at Spock and pursed his lips. “What’s yours?” He asked.

“Blue.”

Komack nodded. Then he smirked. “What is the most traumatic thing Kirk ever experienced?” He asked.

Spock blanked. He thought of the nightmares that Kirk had when they were in Riverside of him talking about being hungry, the way he hid from Frank when he ate, the way he sheltered at certain times. “I do not know. He has not told me,” he said after a moment.

“Huh, looks like you don’t know everything about one another.”

“People are allowed their secrets,” Spock said.

“Have you told him the most traumatic thing you ever experienced?” He asked.

Spock blinked. “The whole world knows the most traumatic thing I experienced. I lost my entire planet,” he said.

“Is that the most traumatic thing you’ve experienced.”

“Yes it is.”

Spock watched as Komack tapped his pen on the table. “What if Jim were hurt or killed?” He asked in a dangerous tone.

“You would not dare.”

“I would.”

Spock took in a breath.

////////////////////////////////////////

Jim walked into the office while Spock passed him by. Spock didn’t take his offer of a Vulcan kiss, and Jim acted as if that didn’t hurt him a little even though it did. He noticed that Spock looked a little distraught.

“James! I have some questions! Please sit!”

“I’d rather not.”

“You have always liked to defy authority. Got a stick-it-to-the-man attitude even now as a captain,” Komack said, glaring at him while pointing at the chair.

“Look, why was Spock looking upset as he came out of here?”

“Vulcans don’t feel.”

“Bullshit. He looked upset. What did you do to him?”

Komack leaned back and smirked. “Admit that this is all a sham and we can go on our merry way,” he said.

Jim crossed his arms and glared at him. “Spock and I got bonded Friday. The whole crew of the  _ Enterprise _ is witness,” Kirk hissed out.

“They’ll just lie to save your hides.”

Komack glared at Jim, and Jim glared back. “Very well. You are free to go. I will talk with them and get back to you,” he said.

Jim nodded curtly and walked out of the office. He ignored Bones calling after him as he ran to find Spock. He found him sitting on a bench outside the Academy and smiled softly. “Hey, Babe, I think we’ll be okay,” he muttered.

“Jim, I do not know the most traumatizing thing you have ever experienced yet you know mine.”

Jim looked at him for a moment then towards the ship and sighed. “I was on Tarsus IV. I don’t talk about it. Everyone knows about yours for reasons that I wish we didn’t have to. I...I wish we didn’t have to deal with this,” he muttered.

“We would not if you were not illogical.”

“We wouldn’t if you  _ had  _ told me in the first place.”

Spock looked at Jim for a moment, and Jim couldn’t help but to kiss him softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, T’hy’la.”

“What does that mean?”

“It is hard to translate into Standard.”

“So it’s a special thing in Vulcan?”

“Yes.”

“Nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

Jim jumped and turned the holocall on. Komack’s grim face was on, and Jim plastered a fake smile on. “You two passed. Congrats Spock is a citizen of Earth,” he said.

Jim smiled and turned to look at Spock who was sitting in the back of the room working diligently with his set of PADDs. “Spock! Did you hear that?” He asked.

“Jim, I did. I am in the same room.”

“That is cause for celebration! I’m replicating me some whiskey and you some chocolate!”

Spock turned and narrowed his eyes at Jim before ending the call. “You do know that alcohol is intoxicating for you as is chocolate for me,” he said carefully.

“Exactly.”

“You are illogical.”

“And you love me for it.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow which Jim leaned over and kissed. Spock shook his head. “That I do,” he muttered.


End file.
